Two Halves of a Whole
by Luna Elune
Summary: A request from a friend, a oneshot of SagexBrandon. BoyxBoy, YAOI, Don't like, Don't read!


Hey guys! This oneshot is a request from my dear friend who I will not say but she knows who she is :3 Love you bb and I hope you enjoy as well as anyone else who reads this. Read and enjoy~ :)

* * *

~Normal POV~

Two spectral beings stood in a place where time and space bended around them, shapes taking form and blending back into shadow as a world was created. "You're broken Eve…" Spoke a voice of the being with an immense power, sorrow in his tone as he was deeply sorry for what he had to do to his creation. "I can't stand to see you like this." He choked out, throat thick with emotion as he turned his head away.

"I'm fine! Please!" Cried a feminine voice shrilly, her tone desperate and saddened as tears shone brightly in her eyes, pleading for another chance at life. "This is for the best…" He whispered shakily, a single tear falling from his eye as he raised his hand, her body following the movement limply. As she hung in the air before him, he clenched his fist, her back arching as suddenly she broke into countless pieces, tearing away from her and forming a large cloud of a broken soul.

With tears now falling freely from his eyes, the entity brought his other hand up and clenched it tightly as well, the cloud breaking into two halves and solidifying, meshing and morphing into two individual shapes, but both forever destined to be together. Shadow and darkness from around the powerful being collided with one being while light and brightness molded into the other, glowing with a fiery intensity as they took on the form of a human body and the maker of life opened both hands wide, the naked bodies falling limply to the ground.

Stepping down from his high pedestal, the life-giver approached the two beings, placing both of his palms on either of their heads, closing his eyes as he gave them their directives and personalities, clothes forming around their nude bodies and he sighed heavily as he pulled his hands away, watching as two pairs of eyes opened.

Blue and red stared up at their creator, one with a bright curiosity and the other with a dark boredness, a hint of anger in his eyes. Rising slowly from his seat on the ground, the being of darkness rose stiffly, not taking his eyes away from the creator as he bent to help the other to his feet, hands gentle and loving.

The caring touch did not go unseen by the creator and he glared darkly at the two as he stepped back up to his throne, taking a seat as he stared them down. "You two are not to be near each other… It will throw the server out of balance. Keep your distance and do your jobs. Sage, the destroyer. Brandon, the builder." He growled, already sensing that there would be problems from his dark creation as he glared darkly at his creator.

Small nods came from both beings, red eyes meeting blue and right then and there they had decided their destinies, knowing they wouldn't be able to be kept from each other as they leapt into the air, parting in midair to go their separate ways, looking back at each other as their hearts cried out to be next to the other.

* * *

~Sage's POV~

I gulped as I watched Brandon from behind a tree he had created, my hands laying on the brown bark and wherever they touched black spread out over the wood and it began to wither. He stopped his hand as it rose slowly, a sprout of some plant stopping in its growth, gasping sharply in slight pain, a sad expression crossing his face as he always hated to feel his things destroyed but he knew it was the only way to keep balance.

My heart gave a painful ache and I cursed our creator for this hell that he had bound me in, knowing who my destined was but forced by fate to never be together, hating having to ever destroy any of his beautiful creations and feel that sharp twinge in our bond, biting my lip as I longed to be close to him.

"You can come out now, Sage." His heavenly voice graced my ears and I froze, bringing my hands away from the bark as I realized I was destroying it, my mind having been in another place. "How did you know I was-" He cut me off with his voice, turning to face me as the sprout bloomed into a black rose, gorgeous in its deathly appearance. "A destined heart can always feel when their beloved is close." He said softly, a sad smile gracing his face and my heart skipped a beat.

I stepped closer to him, noticing that he did not step away from me like all the other times, back when I was infatuated with him when we were first created, having to endure several punishments from our creator for my wrong behavior. "Why must our love be forbidden?" I husked out, bending to pluck the flower from the ground and frowning as it withered in my hands.

Brandon took a step closer to me, taking the flower from my hand and I watched, entranced, as it bloomed back to full life from his touch. He held his palm open and the rose suddenly morphed, engulfed in flames and a steady fire levitated in his hand, my eyes following its gentle movements as if hypnotized. His fire was unlike mine, warm and life-giving, while my own was burning and life-taking.

I held open my hand and created my flame, its movement wild and hungry, wanting to destroy and my heart gave a flutter as Brandon stared at it as if it were the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. "I do not know, Sage. After all, there is no construction without destruction and no destruction without construction. Surely it can't be wrong?" He said, looking up at me with pain in his eyes and my chest clenched painfully.

I could restrain myself no longer as I stepped close enough to feel his breath on my face, hesitating before bringing my arms around his waist and I flinched as I expected the world to crumble around us but nothing happened. Brandon's breath was now quick and short, his own arms reaching up to wrap around my neck. "A love this strong could never be wrong. We were just put into the wrong bodies, my love." I said softly, tightening my grip around him as I had always wanted him to be this close to me and I was not sure if I would ever be able to let him go.

"Before we destroy the world, will you make me yours?" Brandon asked breathily, his eyes sparkling a bright blue as a soft blush spread across his cheeks and my own cheeks burned darkly. "Of course, only I will get to hold you like this," I said, squeezing him tighter and then leaning down to connect our lips, electricity sparking throughout me and his taste was my ambrosia as our mouths opened to accept each other's tongues and flavors. "Only I will get to kiss you like this," I panted out as our lips parted, bringing us to the ground as he clutched me tightly, his legs parting widely to allow me to be closer to his body.

His hands reached up to push my hood back and I let his soft touch graze over my face, his hands resting on my cheeks before pulling me back down to bring our lips together hard, his passion making me quake and, not being one to be outdone, I attacked his lips with just as much if not more heat, growling against his soft lips.

My hands worked at the buttons of his shirt, raking my hungry hands over his flesh, my hard member aching as I wanted nothing more than to touch him. Pulling away from his lips, nipping his bottom lip hard, I descended to his neck. "Only I will get to touch you like this," I growled into his neck before claiming it with my teeth, pushing his white shirt off of his shoulders and bringing my fingers to a hard nipple, teasing him with soft pinches and ghostly brushes.

"S-Sage…" He gasped shakily to the air, his hands finding their way to my raven locks and threading into them, tugging lightly as his mouth parted to let out soft pants. I smirked into his skin as I ran my tongue over the new mark on his neck that made him mine, hands brushing down his abdomen to reach his pants and I fumbled with the belt before finally getting it undone and I hurried with the button and zipper, impatient to have all of him displayed before me.

Slipping his tight white pants down along with his underwear, I backed away from him for a moment to sit up on my knees and stare down at him, taking him in with starving eyes, drinking in the hard blush on his cheeks, the gasping rise and fall of his chest, devouring the way his member wept precum, grabbing his thighs and parting them as I leaned down to run my hot tongue from base to tip, shivering at his flavor that was all I ever needed to live. His body was my heaven and I wanted to stay here forever.

I looked up at him as his back arched, a shaky cry leaving his lips and I groaned at the spectacular sound, my hardness now pressing painfully against my tight black pants. Pulling away from him reluctantly, I unzipped my hoodie and pulled it off hurriedly, slipping off my black muscle shirt and fumbling at my button with shaky hands, cursing as I couldn't get it undone.

Brandon's hands grabbed mine gently, pulling them away to rest them at my sides and I looked up as he was now on his knees in front of me like I was, his hands calmly undoing the button and I hissed as already some pressure was relieved. He leaned forward, his lips grazing my collar-bone and sucking softly, a surprised gasp leaving my lips at the amazing sensation, gritting my teeth as my zipper was pulled down agonizingly slow, sighing with relief as my member was taken from its prison, growling as the cool air brushed over my head as my pants and boxers were pulled down, kicking out of them so we were both as nude as the day we were created before each other.

"Only I will make your heart ache like this." Brandon whispered softly, his lips pressing against my chest where my heartbeat could be felt and my heart did just that. I pushed him back down roughly, apologizing quickly in my excitement, descending to his member and twitching hole, licking my lips as I ran my tongue over the virgin rose bud, growling ferally as I pressed three fingers to his lips and he sucked them in with a quiet mewl, shivering at the feel of his tongue running over my flesh, twirling around them and getting them thoroughly wet.

Pulling my ready fingers from his mouth, I pushed one in without hesitation, my eyes looking up into his blue ones in worry, hearing his small hiss of pain and I sucked on the base of his member to distract him from the new feeling, slipping in the second and scissoring them as he became more comfortable. "Only I will get to be inside of you like this…" I snarled, taking his tip into my mouth as I pressed in the third, wincing at his small cry of pain and I proceeded a little more cautiously, stretching him wide as I did not want to cause him too much pain from what was to come.

Finally as he began rolling his hips back onto my fingers with pleasured moans and cries, I pulled them out of him, wrapping his legs around my hips as I moved back up so we were facing each other, the tip of my rock hard member against his slick entrance, staring into his blue eyes with my red ones, pouring my heart out to him in one glance as I began to push forward slowly, gritting my teeth hard as I looked up to the sky, growling darkly at his tightness as it enveloped me.

"O-Only I will get t-to fuck you like this!" I groaned, panting hard as I pushed fully into him, eating up his sounds of pure ecstasy. It was better than I ever imagined to join with my destined like this, leaning down to bite into his neck as I pulled out slowly, pushing back in gently as I let him get used to the feeling, setting a slow and deep tempo, his legs tightening around my waist as my hands clenched the ground by his head, gouging deep scars into the earth.

"A-Aghnn! Sage!" He screamed, his nails digging into my back and it arched at the pleasure that the pain brought me, thrusting deeper into him and he scrabbled hard at my back, his back arching painfully as a sharp scream left his lips, a loud growl emanating from my throat as he clenched even tighter around me and I knew then that I had struck his special spot.

"Th-There! R-Right fucking there!" He cried, bucking his hips back onto mine and my fangs sunk even deeper into his flesh as I began pounding into him hard and fast, unable to hold myself back any longer as I aimed every thrust for that one spot. Reaching one hand down to grab his thigh hard, I pulled his leg from around my waist and pushed it so that the back of his knee was now on my shoulder, gaining a better angle to pound into him as he brought his other leg to rest on my other shoulder.

Sweat poured from our bodies as the sound of skin slapping skin filled my ears, his cries and screams piercing the air and making my chest swell with pride knowing I was the only one who would make him make those sounds. As my vision clouded with lust and my more animal instincts took over, I let go of his neck to lap my tongue at the angry mark now on his neck, feeling my end nearing fast as it was all too much.

"F-Fuck! I-I'm-" Brandon cried, cutting his own words off as his mouth dropped to let out a silent scream and I felt something hot and sticky hit my chest and looked down to watch as his cum reached as far as his own chest and I felt him suddenly clench harder than ever before and his tightness was too much as I let out a loud roar of pleasure that signaled my end, my hips thrusting erratically as I filled him with my seed.

Letting his legs slip from my shoulders, I collapsed on top of his body with weak limbs, both of us gasping as I slipped out of him and we lay there panting hard. "B-Brandon… I-I love you…" I groaned, still regaining my breath as I panted against his neck, staring at the beautiful mark on his neck. His hands threaded into my black locks and stroked my hair gently, his chest rising and falling slowly as he calmed down. "I love you too, my destined…" He said with a soft smile, his eyes sparkling and I felt myself swoon before leaning up to bring our lips together in a loving kiss as we basked in the afterglow of our passion.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! Make sure to review my pups, Peace out from the WhiteWolf~


End file.
